He's My Only Strawberry!
by I'mtheBrideofBYAKUYA
Summary: An IchiRuki oneshot wherein the beginning portrays Orihime asking Ichigo out on a date and Rukia eavesdropping. R


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, never did and never will. Still, Kubo-sama please lend me your characters for a while, nee? How about next time you also lend me Byakuya so that I can marry him already!

This is an IchiRuki ONESHOT. First time writing a oneshot.. so.. Don't expect a perfect one. ^_^

* * *

**He's My Only Strawberry!**

**An Ichigo x Rukia Oneshot**

**Written by: I'mtheBrideofBYAKUYA**

"Kurosaki-kun, please go out with me!," I heard a determined voice spoke to Ichigo before I entered the classroom. Instead of going inside right away, I listened to how their conversation would go. I leaned my ear to the door making sure no one would notice my presence. Besides, not a lot of people would be here since it's still an hour before classes.

I heard no response from Ichigo. I waited a bit for at least one of them to talk. "Kurosaki-kun, please answer me! Even if you are to say that you will reject me, still, I want to hear your answer," that voice earlier spoke once more and it sounded like someone begging for something.

"Orihime, I.. I wasn't expecting that you would ask me out but.. I don't want to reject you but I should since you're not the one I like. I like someone else, I mean, i love someone else," Ichigo replied. I was relieved with that. Even if Orihime's one of my closest friends, I just don't like the idea of her going out and hooking up with _my strawberry._ What the heck? Did I just say that?

"It's alright Kurosaki-kun. Please don't be worried by that question. So, can we still stay as friends?," Orihime asked once more. A few seconds of silence then, "Sure, why not?"

"Kurosaki-kun, if you may, please tell me the name of the one you like.. I mean, the one you love," Orihime asked for the last time.

"Maybe, I'll tell you a bit sooner or later but for now, I've gotta go and look for Rukia."

The door I was leaning against moved and I fell forward. I expected to hit something hard or to say, the floor, instead, I felt strong yet delicate arms encircling my petite body as I fall onto the floor. I moved my head upwards seeing Ichigo's closed eyes and his messy orange hair. He opened his eyes as I did nothing but stare back at him. Viloet meets chocolate brown. Oh, how mesmerizing his eyes are, as if I'm about to melt just by his look. It seemed like no one and nothing else exists aside from us. It felt like hours, just staring at each other.

"Kuchiki-san! Are you alright?," came the gentle yet surprised voice of Orihime. I hurriedly stood up before nodding and smiling at her then I reached my hand to Ichigo, mentioning him to stand up. He held my hand as I pulled him carefully. He finally stood up and then he looked at Orihime. He pointed at me while quietly saying, "It's her." After that, he caught one of my hands. He tugged me along as we ran out of the classroom and along the corridors.

"What are you doing, Ichigo? Where in the world are we going? And what do you mean by it's me!?," I threw all those questions continuously at him. He didn't even answer at least one of those and finally, we're at this corner of the school where there are lots of plants and flowers. How nice. I concluded that it's the school garden.

"What a beautiful place! It looks even better than the one in the Kuchiki Manor," I said with appreciation.

"Like it that much, eh?," he asked me. I threw a glare at him. "What's with the glare?"

"You're not yet answering my questions, I mean, now I know where you're taking me earlier but the one you said to Orihime is still unclear. It's like your accusing me of something when you pointed that freakin' finger of yours at me, you bastard!"

"I thought you were eavesdropping so I didn't even bother expalining." I was shocked at what he said. Is he saying he is in love with me? Is he really? Now I'm feeling some heat creep up to my cheeks. _Crap. _I'm actually blushing!

"Oi, your face is red. Do you have a fever?," Ichigo aked me. Instead of answering, I turned my back to him, covering my face with my hands. _It's embarassing! Remember, Rukia, you're a Kuchiki and Kuchiki's don't act like this._ That's when I felt him wrap his arms around me for the second time this day. How good it felt when he does that. "I know you already realized what I meant when I said that to Orihime," he whispered to my left ear and I can feel his hot breath through my skin. I blushed even more then i elbowed him in the stomach. Hard.

"What the hell, Rukia!? Can't you just stay serious for a while? I'm acting like a love sick puppy here yet you're physically hurting me! What the eff is freakin' wrong with you?!" I heard Ichigo's annoyed voice. I looked at him before sarcastically saying,"Who's not serious here?"

"Damn it Rukia! I bet you can't even fully understand how I felt for you, _midget_!"

""What!? I'm not a migdet! You're just abnormally tall!," came my retort to his insult. Ichigo rose up to his feet then he pulled me against his body. He touched my face gently, making me look at him straight in the eyes. But his eyes were close then I felt something touch my lips. _Oh Gawd! _Is he kissing me? I stood there, quite shocked to this new feeling. After a matter of seconds, I kissed him back. I put my arms to his neck and began biting his lower lip. With that, he used it as an advantage and he let his tongue roam inside my mouth and that's when I pulled back, catching my breath. I looked at Ichigo and I noticed that he has not yet removed his arms around me. I looked intently at his eyes then down to his lips. How good his lips felt against mine! It's the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me.

"I love you Ichigo but -," there came his mouth crashing against mine once again. I suddenly felt my arms snake around his neck then after some time, I felt my hands began to pull and tug at his bright, sunshiny, orange hair. This time, the kiss we shared was more passionate and much better than the first one. After that kiss, he asked me,"But-?" So I answered him, "Ichigo, you should know, human and shinigamis are not meant to be, they don't belong with each other. I f Soul Society knows about this, who knows what'll happen to you. Heck, Nii-sama might even kill you before you knew it!"

"Who cares? Then I will fight Soul Society and after that, I will fight Byakuya. I'll send him to the next lifetime and the next after that then the next after that one. You just don't know how much I will fight just for you. Do you even remember how much pain I went through just so I can save you from execution?"

"Ichigo," I looked up lovingly at him before pulling him in a hug as he hugged me back.

"Of course I knew, you idiot of a strawberry!," I said to him as we savor the feeling of each other that moment. A defeaning silence passed by. Ichigo managed to speak up telling me, "I love you more than anything, Rukia."

"And I love you too, you dummy. You're my one and only strawberry."

Those were the last words stated before he pulled me into a short yet sweet kiss.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Meanwhile... _

Orihime was looking out through one of the building's second floor building. She saw how the two acted toward each other. She even saw how they kissed and keep themselves in each others warm embrace. How jealous she is. But what can she do? She's not the one her "Kurosaki-kun" loved. It was another girl who has short raven hair with intense violet eyes and that girl seemed to be the only one who can make Ichigo's world go round.

She really has no chance of getting with Ichigo. Her chance might probably be just 0.0000001 out of a million. She felt tears well up in her eyes before managing a soft whisper of, "_Congratulations, Kuchiki-san."_

**END.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N**

Whoo!! I can't believe I just made a oneshot! Heheheh Thanks to one of my closest friends, who helped me edit some grammar and spelling mistakes though SHE even managed to say that the kissing part was gross. Anyways, I still thank her. Without her, how would my story come out. Her name? *Should I tell?* I'll just keep her in this alias: JezzaMSD^_^

And about my other fanfic "I Miss You My Childhood Friend" I'm planning on discontinuing it since no one's suggesting an idea!! :P No, seriously, i don't know what to put next and the things that are coming to my mind are only things that can be used for oneshot! So, gomen! I promise to find an inspiration so I can continue it. Anyways, feel free to message me some suggestions for it and as for this oneshot, feel free to leave reviews/comments.

Thanks a lot :D


End file.
